Death by Halloween
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Brennan explains why she doesn't like Halloween. CBPC 2


**A/N: As a judge for this month's challenge, I'm not eligible to place. However, that little fact didn't stop me from writing a Jeepers-Creepers based fic. So with all that said….Happy Halloween!**

**Title: Death by Halloween**

**Summary: Brennan explains why she doesn't like Halloween.**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'BONES' (never have and never will). I do own the plot line © WolfMyjic 2006**

**The views expressed in this fiction do not necessarily reflect those of Branwyn or myself. **

**

* * *

**"It makes absolutely no sense," Dr. Temperance Brennan said for the hundredth time. Her best friend, Angela Montenegro rolled her eyes Heavenward and let out a small, frustrated sigh. "I mean, why do we even celebrate Halloween the way we do? It's just some Christianized ancient Celtic holiday. The Celts believed that souls of the dead visited the earth every October thirty-first, which was the end of their calendar year. They also believed that Lord Samhain, the lord of Darkness, would arrive in search of the spirits to take them to the underworld." 

"That's nice to know," Angela said, "but it's not just some Celtic holiday. It's a time to get together and have fun. To dress in silly or weird or scary costumes and play games."

"It's the second busiest selling season for retailers bringing in about seven billion dollars each year," Brennan threw out. "Just another reason for people to spend money on unless stuff such as decorations, costumes, and candy."

"Jeez, Bren, you can sure take the fun out of something, you know that?"

"I'm just stating a few facts," Brennan said.

"No, you're trying to convince me to let you out of going to the Halloween party."

"I don't see why I have to go to some Halloween costume party anyhow?" Brennan pouted.

"You have to go, Sweetie, because you're Dr. Temperance Brennan, world-famous anthropologist, and pride of the Jeffersonian Institute Medico-Legal labs." Brennan crossed her arms under her breasts and glared up at Angela who was doing her makeup.

"Doesn't explain why I have to go," she stated, her black lips turned down in a frown. "And just what am I suppose to be?" Angela stepped back from her friend and gave her the once over. Brennan was dressed in a black leather skirt, with a tight black shirt. Her lips were painted black and she wore black eye shadow. She also wore knee high black high heel boots, and there was a black choker around her neck with a silver skull dangling from it.

"You're a Gothic Vampire," Angela said, matching Brennan's stance. "We both are, remember?" Brennan peered up at Angela who was dressed similar, except the artist had on a much shorter skirt and her black hair pulled up in two pigtails.

"There's no such thing as a Vampire," Brennan began, "let alone a Gothic one."

"Yeah, and there's no such thing as the perfect man. So, quit complaining and finish getting ready. The Charity Ball starts in forty-five minutes." Brennan blew out a heavy breath through her nose but stood and headed to the bathroom. "You could at least _try_ to have fun," Angela called after her.

XxXxX

Angela and Brennan stood off toward one wall of the huge ballroom that the Jeffersonian reserved for parties. It was decorated in black and orange, and skeletons and Jack-O-Lanterns. "Did you know," Brennan began, "that black and orange are the colors of Halloween because orange is associated with the Fall harvest and black is associated with darkness and death."

"You're just full of helpful tid bits tonight, aren't you?" Angela said, looking around the party, hunting for any body else in their group.

"There you ladies are," a voice said coming up to them. Angela recognized Jack Hodgins through his costume. His hair was powdered white and spiked up somewhat, he wore a long white lab coat and thick-framed glasses. In his pockets, various tubes filled with colored liquid stuck out.

"And just what are you?" Angela asked.

"I'm a mad scientist," he answered.

"Hodgins, man," Booth commented walking up behind him. "It's a costume party. You're supposed to come as something you're not."

"Very funny," Hodgins remarked, sending Angela a glare for laughing. "And just what are you two suppose to be?"

"Gothic Vampires," Brennan answered. "Or, so Angela says. What about you Booth?" The trio turned their attention to the federal agent who was dressed in gray slacks, a white shirt and a gray vest that resembled armor. A sword hung from his waist and on his feet were brown boots.

"I'm a knight," he said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Went with Parker to a party before this, so he picked out what I should be." Booth gave a shrug. "Didn't see any reason to change."

"What did Parker go as?" Angela asked.

"Well, thanks to his bestest doctor friend," Booth began, mimicking his son's high-pitched childish voice, "he went as a skeleton. But he wouldn't except one of those store bought ones. You know that black ones with the glow in the dark bones. No, he had to have one that looked real. So, we bought him white sweat pants and a white long sleeves shirt, and drew the bones on with a permanent marker."

"Isn't it funny that even though most American parents discourage their children from talking to strangers," Brennan said, "that parents will allow their children to visit stranger's homes and accept candy. Not to mention most Americans teach against worship of the occult but allow children to dress up as ghosts and ghouls once a year for _fun_."

"Because it's just that, Bones," Booth said. "It's fun. And things have changed a lot since we were kids. A lot of kids don't go to stranger's houses. They only go to houses they know, or they go to a mall, or a party."

"Yeah," Hodgins added, "you can even take your kids candy to a hospital and get it x-rayed now a days."

"Sad we've come to this point," Angela said. "Where such a fun holiday is now dangerous."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." The four looked at the talking spider that came walking toward them.

"Zack?" Hodgins asked. The spider nodded.

"I had a little trouble getting into the cab." The young man's comment sent the group into a fit of laughter.

XxXxX

"So did Parker have fun at his party?" Brennan asked looking over at Booth.

"Yeah," he answered as he leaned back against the wall and took a drink of the green punch. They both watched Hodgins and Angela dance. Even the spider legs of Zack's costume could be seen bouncing in the background. Booth tapped his booted foot on the ground with the beat.

"You think Angela would miss me if I left?"

Booth glanced over at his friend and nodded. "Most likely," he said. "You not having fun?"

"It's just that I'm not really into Halloween," she answered.

"You're not really into any holidays, Bones," Booth said and then he smiled. "And with a name like Bones, I would have thought Halloween would be your favorite."

"My name is _not_ Bones," she told him. "And it's just that the whole day is so hypocritical."

"And I'm sure you're going to tell me why, aren't you?"

"Think about it, Booth. A majority of Americans don't even believe in what All Hallow's Eve started out to be. Paganism is frowned down upon and the thought of someone being a witch is enough to set off a mass killing. Just look at the Salem Witch Trails."

"Bones, it's just a fun holiday."

"But it's not suppose to be _just_ a holiday. The day means something."

"It means," Booth interrupted. "That you have too much time on your hands."

"My beliefs are shared by lots of people," she tried to defend.

"That may be, Bones, but more people believe the Halloween is just a harmless holiday."

"If it's so harmless, then way do most children trick-or-treat at malls?" She threw his comment in his face. "How come you can have candy x-rayed? How come you can't let your children go out by themselves like when we where children?"

"You went trick-or-treating when you were little?"

"Of course, Booth," Brennan said. "I haven't always been against the holiday."

"Then what changed your mind?" Booth turned toward her, his shoulder propped against the wall.

"I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "I guess I just grew up."

"Not a good enough answer," Booth said. "I grew up, but I still like Halloween."

"I don't have to explain why I find a holiday illogical and therefore, don't like the day."

"But you said it yourself, Halloween is based on cold hard facts. It's not illogical."

"I just don't like the day, okay?" she snapped.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Brennan turned her head and blew out a frustrated breath.

"Could you drive me home, please?"

"Sure."

XxXxX

Booth followed his partner up the stairs and down the hall to her apartment. He waited while she unlocked the door and then followed her in. "Um, there's drinks in the fridge," Brennan threw over her shoulder. "Help yourself. I'll be right back." Booth watched her disappear around the corner with raised eyebrows. Slowly, he made his way into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and pulled a beer out. Then he made his way to the couch to wait for Brennan's return. "That's better," Brennan announced some five minutes later. She had changed into jeans and a T-Shirt, and had washed all the makeup off.

"Just couldn't stand it, huh?" Booth teased.

"Look who's talking, you took off your sword in the car and your armor is over the back of the couch." Booth gave a shrug as he watched Brennan grab herself a beer and then join him.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why don't you like Halloween any more?" Brennan stared down at the open bottle and suddenly became busy with peeling the label. "Come on, Bones, we're friends. Friends talk."

"I have some really good memories of my mom taking me out Halloween night," she began. "We would spend hours getting dressed up, and then she would take me and Russ trick-or-treating. Until he got too old."

"Sounds nice," Booth said when Brennan fell silent.

"It was. Mom even let us have a party for a couple of years. Invite kids from school and everything. Anyhow, one year, I was twelve and my best friend had invited me over to her house for this huge Halloween party. I was so excited and I had so much fun."

"I sense an 'until' coming up."

"Until a group of us snuck out of the party and made our way to the local cemetery. It was a full moon that night, and we thought that it would be a good time to see a ghost."

"Little Bones believed in ghosts?" Brennan quirked an eyebrow at him but nodded.

"Yeah. We all did. Anyhow, things went fine for a while, but then something went bad." Booth slid toward her slightly and laid a hand over her trembling one.

"What happened, Bones?"

"We were playing hind-and-seek when Kayla and I heard this noise. So me, her and this boy name Mark went to see what it was. Apparently we weren't the only ones with the idea to go to a graveyard. A group of guys were standing around an above ground tomb. Drug deal," she explained simply. "Anyhow, we got scared and they got scared and they chased us through the cemetery. Everybody got away except Kayla. She tripped and fell and they got her. Those jerks were so high that they didn't even remember killing her." Booth squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm sorry, Temperance," he said softly. "I had no idea."

"It was a long time ago," she went on. "But it kinda ruined Halloween for me."

"Why didn't you tell Angela?" he questioned. "I'm sure she would have made excuses for you at the Ball."

"I guess I've tried to put it behind me," she said, looking up with sad eyes. "I haven't told anybody about that night since I moved away. I try not to think about it." Booth nodded.

"I understand." For a moment they were both quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

"You want to play a game?" Brennan asked, breaking the silence.

"A game? When do you have games?"

"Last time Russ came to visit he brought them. Said he was tired of not having anything to play when he came to stay." Booth knew that it was a simple request on the surface, but also knew that it went a lot deeper. He knew that Brennan had let him in a little bit more. Had opened herself up slightly and that she really didn't want to be alone with her bad memories, at least, not tonight.

"Yeah, Bones," he said. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!!_


End file.
